


UnSAVEable

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey Is A Dick, Friends to Lovers, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Growing Up, Kinda, Pacifist Frisk, Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale, The Underground (Undertale), Undertale AU, frisk stays in Underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Frisk’s first time in the Underground wasn’t the start of the game. AU where she didn’t always have the ability to SAVE. AU where Frisk chose to stay in the underground…but sadly, all of those timelines ended at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Frisk’s body ached. She had…tripped? Looking around her she found herself in a dark room, beneath the hole she had fallen into. She sat on a bed of golden flowers. She was hurt and bewildered, wondering how she would get out.

“Oh my!” A voice came. Frisk looked up and was astonished to see a goatlike woman in a lavender coloured dress with a strange winged symbol on it. “Are you hurt, my child?” Her kind, warm voice asked as she hurried toward the fallen child, kneeling and immediately checking her over. Frisk had been startled by her appearance, but it was hard not to trust a woman so kind.

“My head hurts…I think I landed on it…” She explained quietly. The woman put her hands on Frisk’s head and Frisk felt her head become warm, she was reminded of being told that a loving kiss could make her feel better, but this woman hadn’t even needed to kiss her, simply to touch her! Frisk smiled warmly at the feeling of the pain slipping away.

“There you are, my child.” The woman said, straightening up. “Now, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Now, small one, you should not stay out here alone. Come along.” Frisk nodded and allowed Toriel to help her to her feet. Toriel held onto Frisk’s hand and kept it as she helped her walk through the dark ruins.

The two walked together for some time, only stopping so Toriel could explain something in the ruins to her, usually a puzzle. Frisk also got into a (very closely watched) ‘fight’ with a Froggit that ended quickly when Toriel scared it off. Toriel left her side for a moment, and that, she explained, was to test her independence. 

Toriel gave her a cell phone (that worked underground?) and left to do something, leaving Frisk alone to fend for herself. Frisk played around, calling Toriel for a while.   
“Hey mom!” Frisk said into the phone cheerfully. 

“Huh? Did you just call me… ‘Mom’? Well…I suppose… Would that make you happy? To call me…’Mother’? Well then, call me whatever you like!” She asked. Frisk could tell Toriel was happy with it. Frisk didn’t remember much about her own mother so she was glad Toriel liked it.

Frisk tried to withhold a giggle as she moved on with her plan. “Do you have a band-aid? I scraped my knee falling for you.” She waited for Toriel’s response with baited breath.

“Eh? Are you serious? And after you said you want to call me ‘mother’… You are an…. _interesting_  child…” Toriel hung up and Frisk laughed like it was the funniest thing. Frisk loved Toriel already.

Frisk played around for a bit…but she soon found herself bored. Even talking to the Froggit got old. Frisk decided she should go off on her own. She hoped Toriel wouldn’t be angry with her. There were more puzzles, right? Frisk liked puzzles, she might be able to figure it out on her own.

After a few rooms, Frisk had accumulated several gold pieces from monsters that she had befriended. Frisk liked this. Most of their attacks were easy to dodge, but Frisk had taken some damage trying to evade them.

She met and was able to befriend a ghost named Napstablook. He-she-They(?) seemed nice enough…but they seemed sad and lonely. Frisk hoped she would see them again.

She stumbled upon a…spider bake sale? Frisk decided that these ruins were strange, but that it was a fun place. She donated a bit of her gold to the spiders and they gave her a Spider Donut. Frisk wasn’t sure if she wanted to eat it though…something told her she shouldn’t eat it. It looked strange.

Frisk explored on her own for a while, and eventually found a cute little red ribbon. She liked how it looked, even if it was a bit faded, and she used it to tie up her hair like a headband. She wished she had a mirror to look in but she decided to keep exploring. Maybe Toriel would have one.

The forked path in the ruins, she decided to go straight and found an old toy knife. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. It seemed like it might be a good idea to give it to Toriel. Taking a second look at her surroundings she could see a ruined city. “Wow!” She exclaimed to herself. She couldn’t help but wonder if Toriel would let her explore the city…

Still…it was a dead end. Frisk decided to take a different path, this one had red leaves on the path and it ended in a courtyard with a single barren tree in it. Just then, Toriel came along the path and she looked shocked before coming towards Frisk. 

“How did you get here, my child?” She asked, clearly concerned. “Are you hurt?” She inspected Frisk, not letting her speak to explain. “There there, I will heal you.” She told her. “I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this…”

Frisk’s eyes lit up at the word surprise. Mom was going to surprise her? Was that why she had asked about if she liked Butterscotch or Cinnamon better?

“Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!” She said before leading Frisk towards the little cottage on the other side of the courtyard. 

The inside of the house was cute and tidy. It felt warm, and Frisk could smell…

“Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie.” Toriel explained. The entire little house smelled incredible, and was warm and comforting. “I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.” Frisk laughed softly. Snail pie? She didn’t like how that sounded.

“Here, I have another surprise for you.” Toriel said, leading Frisk down the hallway. “This is it.” She said, taking Frisk’s hand in her…paw? Hoof? Hand. and showing her one of the doors. “A room of your own. I hope you like it!”

Frisk smiled and felt her eyes sting. She barely knew this woman and already she felt like part of her family. Toriel gently stroked her hair. Before she apparently smelled something burning and had to leave the hallway. Frisk tentatively opened the door. The room was cute, and homey. Frisk looked around it for a bit, and played with some of the toys in the toybox…though she preferred one of the teddy bears beside the bed. Frisk was confused by the box of shoes, and not all of the clothes looked like they would fit. How many children had lived here before her? It gave her a strange feeling. 

Frisk decided to lay on her new bed for a while, only to find herself drifting off. She was more tired than she thought. Soon enough, Frisk was sleeping in a bed of her own in her new home under the ground. She was happy here. She might never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Frisk getting to Toriel's house, so it is similar to the game. Because it's something that repeats every time you reset. The real story happens in the next chapter! This is also where we will meet Sans


	2. Chapter 1

Frisk opened her eyes. She didn’t recognize the room she was in...where was she? She sat up and looked around and eventually her eyes rested on a plate with a big slice of pie on it laying on the floor.

Oh yeah, Toriel’s Butterscotch Cinnamon pie! She was living underground with a kindly goat lady. Frisk was glad. She crawled out of bed and sat on the floor to eat the pie. It was delicious! She ate the whole thing and then got up to explore her room better. She found a box full of shoes of different sizes and a wardrobe full of clothes. Frisk changed out of her dirty and stained clothing and put on one of the largest sweaters in the closet. It was big and baggy on her, but she loved it, it was warm and clean.

Once Frisk was changed and had familiarized herself with her bedroom she took her plate out and tried to find the kitchen. She passed through the living room where Toriel sat in an armchair by the fire, reading peacefully. It was such a nice image that Frisk smiled brightly. “I’m awake, Mom!” Frisk told her when she came in.

Toriel looked up and gave a little smile of her own. “You slept well, my child?” She asked in her gentle, motherly voice. Frisk nodded. “I loved the pie, Mom!” She said, showing her empty plate.

“Wonderful, my child!” Toriel said, closing her book and getting up to take the plate from Frisk.

“How long was I asleep?” Frisk asked her.

“You slept for most of the evening. You must have been very tired, were you not?”

Frisk nodded. It had taken her almost all day to climb Mt Ebott and she had been exhausted when she fell.

“Well...I do not suppose that pie was very filling, how about I make you a proper dinner?” Toriel suggested. Frisk nodded. “Can I help, Mom?” She asked her.

“Of course, my child.” Toriel said, kissing Frisk’s head softly.

Toriel guided Frisk into the kitchen and the two of them set to work on making food for the both of them. Toriel hummed a little song that made Frisk feel welcome and at home. Just like Toriel. They had just put dinner into the oven when Toriel realized they had run out of some of the ingredients. 

“Oh s-” Toriel seemed to catch herself. “Fiddlesticks!” She exclaimed. “Can you be good for me, small one, and wait for me to return? I will only be a few minutes. I will run to town to get what we need. Just keep an eye on the food for me, alright?”

Frisk nodded. She had no problem.

“Thank you, my dear.” She told Frisk lovingly as she straightened the bow on her head. “Do me one favour and stay out of the basement, will you? It is very dirty down there, and you might be hurt by something.” Frisk questioned why she might go down into the basement in the first place...and it made her curious, but she nodded obediently. With a gentle pat on the head, Toriel left the kitchen, and soon Frisk heard the front door open and close.

For a while, Frisk behaved herself and waited. She read books from Toriel’s shelf, drew Toriel and the Golden Flowers she had been found with...and then Frisk heard a knocking from the basement. Frisk had made a promise...but she had to know...what if it was one of the other kids? The ones whose shoes were in her bedroom?

She walked slowly down the stairs, cautious about the things her Mom had told her. But the knocking sound continued. Eventually she came to a very large purple door...a backdoor tunnel? Was this what Toriel was hiding from her?

When Frisk got closer she heard a guy’s voice coming from the other side of the door. 

“ah...come on lady, don’t tell me you went out...” He sounded bored...

“knock knock” He said, sounding like he was about to give up.

“Who’s there?” She asked, curiously.

There was a moment of surprised silence before the voice came again. “i’m t.”

A knock knock joke? Frisk decided to play along. “I’m T, who?”

There was a snicker behind the door. “aw, ya’re only two? is ya mother home?”

Frisk giggled. It was cute, and pretty funny. “I’m eight.” Frisk responded, still smiling from the joke. “But no...Mom isn’t home, she went to get groceries.” She explained.

“da-too bad.” the voice said. He seemed disappointed. “do ya know when she’ll be back?”

“No. Sorry.” She admitted. “I don’t think she’ll be gone long though.” She told him.

“can _you_  listen to a few of my jokes? ya mom does.” Frisk thought about dinner...but the idea of talking to this friend of her new mom’s...suddenly she was determined to do it anyway.

“I can listen to a couple, but then I will have to go upstairs to check on dinner.” She told him.

Frisk talked to the man behind the door for a bit longer, laughing at his goofy, innocent jokes and puns. Frisk liked him. He seemed nice. 

“hey, kiddo..i just had a thought. are you sure you should be talkin’ to me? i mean, we don’t know each other...”

Frisk hadn’t thought of that. “You’re Mom’s friend, right? You won’t hurt me.” She rationalized.

“yeah, you’re right. just askin’ kid.” He said.

Frisk heard the front door open. Oh no! “My mom is home! I have to go! I hope we talk again!”

“yeah, me too, kid.” Frisk said goodbye and ran upstairs. Toriel looked shocked when Frisk came up from the tunnel.

“My child! Did I not tell you not to go down there?” She asked, looking confused and hurt. Frisk felt terrible that she had betrayed her trust, and after she had taken her in and given her a home...”I’m sorry Mom...” Frisk said, looking ashamed of herself. “But the man was knocking at the door and we started talking and telling jokes-”

“Man at the door? Telling jokes?” Toriel asked, looking surprised. “Ah, you met my friend...I can understand that, my child. At least you did not try to run away...you could get badly hurt out there.” She told Frisk, sighing softly. Frisk hugged the tall goat woman tight as she could. “I don’t want to leave, Mom! And even if I did...I wouldn’t go far. I want to live here with you.” She told her with great certainty. She was home now, why would she leave?

“Thank you, my child.” Toriel said, her voice cracking slightly. “I hope supper did not burn while you were down there...” She said, letting go and hurrying into the kitchen. It was _slightly_  burned, but nothing that couldn’t be saved. Frisk felt at home, and she felt loved. She and her Mom ate their dinner in the living room, while Toriel read aloud from a big history book. This was Home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (and likely most of the others) will have time skips between each one. In order to keep this fic from going on forever.


End file.
